Rain Safe&Sound
by turle
Summary: Songfic/one-shot "She used to love the rain."


**Me: This is a fan fiction story entry for Ash and Misty's competition. It's a Songfic the song used is Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. Warning this might be sad.**

* * *

It is raining today in Cerulean City, Kanto. All its denizens are inside except for a lone girl, with bright orange hair, held together in a side ponytail, wearing blue shorts, trainers with orange burnt on them, and a pink-hooded sweater. She is known as the Gym leader of Cerulean, Misty Waterflower.

People were used to seeing her outside in the rain, that it was no surprise to them that she was out there.

As far as Misty, herself could remember, she absolutely loved the rain. It enticed her and left her mind and body filled with imagination and vigor to no end. Whenever she saw or heard it, she felt almost obliged to go outside and play in it. When it rained plants would grow and water-type Pokemon would come out and dance in it. She held many fond memories with the rain as well, she had gotten her first Pokemon when it had rained, a Goldeen, and two Staryu. They have been with her ever since; when she had found a water stone she evolved one of her Staryu to a Starmie.

She almost always made new friends during the rain, it cheered her up when she was sad, and it rained everyday on her birthday. She, and she uses this in the most literal way possible, was a die-hard romantic. If anything, she held the rain as the most romantic thing of all. It just had the most enchanting effect on people and Pokemon alike.

Not to mention she met her best-friend and secret crush, on a rainy day. Yes, she used to love the rain, for its many wonders and pleasures.

_Used _to.

Now, more than ever she can't stand the rain. She only realized she has outside when she felt the droplets hit her cranium. Misty didn't even want to go outside, let alone be outside. She still loved the rain very much, but now holds a bitter grudge towards it because of an event she would soon like to forget.

As Misty's legs grew tired she, stationed herself to a nearby park bench, as wave of memories and regrets flashed by her eyes, reliving each one.

It had started some months ago, six going on to seven soon, to be precise. She had journeyed to the Sinnoh region, another quick visit to see her long time friends again. She had to carry only six of her Pokémon with her though; she brought those whom would be most handy to her: Azurill (she couldn't leave her new baby Pokemon alone with her sister, Daisy) Psyduck (He had started to become a real powerhouse on her team, and was close to evolving. Still couldn't swim though...) Goldeen (a favorite) Starmie (she hadn't used this one in a long time) Gyarados (Daisy insisted) and finally Politoed (The green frog wanted to see its friends again). She decided not to call in and surprise her friends!

She had spent a few weeks there trying to catch up to her friends in Pastoria City, their next destination. Misty had finally gotten there after three weeks of travel; she was even lucky enough to get there before them.

'_Lucky. If only I really was.'_

It had started to rain by the time they got to the Pokemon Center; naturally she took this as a good sign. When her friends saw her there at the Pokémon Center they couldn't help but become overjoyed to see Misty. She couldn't help but be overjoyed too, it has been a while since they last saw each other.

Misty got to meet all of Ash's and Brock's new Pokemon. Her favorites had to be Ash's Buizel because it's a very cool water-type and Brock's Croagunk who had the honor of holding Brock back from pretty girls. Of course she missed her favorite Electric Mouse called Pikachu. She even met their new traveling companion, a girl named Dawn, who is a coordinator like May.

"Mhmm..." she cringed inwardly.

She learnt about all the new adventures her friends went on and the new people and Pokemon they met; Ash even bragged about the new Gym Badges he's acquired and how he's probably stronger than her now. Naturally this quickly went into their infamous arguments until it ended in laughter.

"You two will never change, will you?" Brock half-heartedly sighed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started this?" Misty shouted.

"Well it's not my fault?" Ash shouted back. They argued again, only for a short amount of time though, because Brock stopped them once he got a headache.

Misty's turn was up as she told her tale of adventures as being Gym Leader of Cerulean City and the many challenges she faced against experienced and inexperienced trainers alike. As the conversation went on eventually the rain outside got harder and heavier more than before.

Ash left to get more food and Dawn went with him to make sure he doesn't eat it all. Eventually Brock went back to his usual mannerisms of trying to woo Nurse Joy, which left Misty all alone.

"I wonder what's taking Ash and Dawn so long... I better check on them." Misty questioned. She left the table and wondered the edifice until she heard familiar voices whispering; Ash and Dawn's. She hid behind a fern in the hall and leaned in to listen.

"So you and Misty have been friends since the start of your journey?" Dawn inquired.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, the veracity is, I want to know if you like her more than a friend?" Misty was shocked by this and listened closely to find out herself.

"Aww, are you jealous? Of course I don't have any feelings for Misty, maybe when I first met her, but I got over it a long time ago. You're the only girl for me, Dawn." Misty frowned at the revelation.

"Good answer, boyfriend." Dawn snuggled up to him and kissed him on the lips. "You know we should probably tell them about us? They deserve to know."

"Oh, okay. I hated sneaking around anyway. Let's go tell them right now!" The couple left to go tell their friends of the surprising news, while said friend was left behind the plant already having received the news.

'_He doesn't like me...in that way...not anymore. I c...can't believe it... I lost.' _Misty sat dangerously still, mulling over the events that just happened before her. Yet not a single tear-dropped from her green-blue eyes. She couldn't cry, she shouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry not now, not ever, she promised herself that when she became Gym Leader.

"It's not so bad. I'm really glad Ash has finally matured and has a girlfriend. It's about time too." She chuckled sadly to herself, tricking herself into denial as her heart broke. "Right, I'm glad he's happy with her, I should be happy for them, I mustn't be sad."

As she got up she kept telling herself to put on a facade for when her friends tell her and Brock their news as she passed by a window seeing the rain continuing. The sight of her most beloved thing made a look of bitterness and hatred cross her face for a second before she fixed it.

Ash and Dawn kept true to their promise to each other and told Brock and Misty of their relationship, both were happy for them. Misty kept true to her promise she didn't cry or break her facade no matter how much she was in pain.

* * *

Now here she is still in pain after her lost of her greatest battle. She can't help but stay up late at night thinking how she could be so stupid, he liked her all the while she liked him, how couldn't she have seen it? Why did she have to keep quiet about her feelings and shy away at each attempt that would grant her happiness? Why did she have to be so stupid?

She yearns and wishes each day that she had said something earlier, so that he could know how she feels. She wishes for one day she could be Dawn and receive all of Ash's love for herself. Dawn, no matter how she tried she couldn't bring herself to hate her; Misty couldn't hate her just because she has Ash, not when she makes Ash so happy, probably better than she ever could.

By this time the rain got heavier pounding on the sidewalk and on Misty. Misty couldn't help but remember a song her mother taught her when she was young and began to sing to console her heart.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light..._

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..._

Misty's breathing began to grow uneven as she sang the rest of the lyrics.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..._

If only she could tell Ash right now how she felt how she always felt, how she had always felt about him. Only now she can't; he loves Dawn and now she has nothing to lose, but she just can't what if telling him her feelings would make him feel guilty or make him hate her.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling;_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our do keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..._

_Oooooo, OooOoo_

_Oooooo, OooOoo_

_Lala... Lala..._

_Lala... Lala..._

_Oooooo, OooOoo_

_Oooooo, OooOoo_

_Lala... Lala..._

_Lala... Oh Lala..._

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..._

Misty closed her eyes to the lyrics of the song as she noticed something wet slid down her cheeks. At first she thought it was the rain but realized this fell down at a slower pace and started from her eyelids.

Yes, for the first time in six to seven months Misty shed a tear. Soon more joined it as the cold droplets started to cascade down her cheeks at a faster rate increasing in heat until it felt like the burned her. Misty was saddened that she broke her promise and began to sob away not caring who saw her anymore as she sang the last verses.

_Oooooo, OooOoo,_

_Oooooo, OooOoo,_

_Oooooo, OooOoo,_

_Oooooo, OooOoo,_

_Oooooo, OooOoo,_

_Oooooo, OooOoo..._

"Ash...I love you. I still do and I hope that wherever you are, whomever you're with, you take care of yourself. Please don't forget me, because I won't forget you not ever." She managed to choke out before she fell into her sobbing again.

'_Please... stay **Safe & Sound**.'_

* * *

Turle: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Sorry if it was very angsty, but that's what I went for. Please review.


End file.
